SUMMARY-SINGLE CELL TRANSCRIPTOMICS AND EPIGENETICS CORE: The Single-Cell Transcriptomics and Epigenetics (SCTE) Core will support all three Projects and the Bioinformatics and Computational Biology (BCB) Core in generating robust single-cell transcriptomic and small-cell-number epigenetic datasets as well as performing DNA-sequencing for interpretation of in vivo shRNA-based functional screens. The SCTE Core will provide a centralized resource for generating single-cell RNA-sequencing, histone modification ChIP-seq, transcription factor ChIP-seq, and ATAC-seq datasets. Additionally, the SCTE Core will generate and analyze deep DNA-sequencing data to determine the distribution of shRNAs among transduced CD8+ T cells in the context of the functional screens. We envision that use of a single Core will increase rigor and reproducibility in experimental methodology, increase synergy among investigators and laboratories, and enable direct comparison of the resulting datasets. Generation of these datasets will enable the BCB Core and individual Projects to achieve the overall goal of elucidating the molecular heterogeneity, transcriptional and epigenetic regulation, and function of tissue-resident CD8+ T cells in the context of acute and chronic infection. !